Ashley and Dean: The Begining
by DanniCross
Summary: The story of how they met. Set in the begining if season 2. Out of tragedy they found eachother.


**I dont own anything supernatural related just my version of Ash, my Ash is going to be the older daughter of Ellen, Jo is still there. Will be an Dean/Ash story. Ash is a hunter dispite her mother wishes, jo is not a hunter and doesnt want to be, but still was trained as one. Set in Season 2 (some my version). Just a short story of how they found eachother. Enjoy! Review if you want.**

**I know this is my third story and I havent updated any of the others in a bit, but they will be updated and finished by mid september I just have to type them out. Thanks for your patience.**

Dean and Sam, have been at Bobbys recovering from the crash as well as the pain of losing thier father, John. Dean spends all his time working on fixing the impala distracting himself from thinking about how he was at deaths door, not expected to make a recovery, to alive and well, then all of a sudden his father comes in and tells him a secret that he doesnt even want to think of. Then before you can even blink your eyes he was gone, dead. He knows that his dad probably made a deal his life for Deans but he does everything in his power to not let his mind go there.  
Sam on the other hand was researching through his fathers belongings, distracting himself from the guilt he felt. Guilt that the last moments he had with his father were spent arguing, Sam will never be able to take those things back, never tell him that he was sorry and that he loved his father. He was currently trying to crack his dads cell phone to see if there was any voicemails. He managed to crack it and listend to the saved messaged, and crinkled his brow in confusion, he got up from the table and looked out the window at Dean and siged on his way out to tell him what he found.  
"Dean, hows it going?"  
Dean didnt even look up from the hood of the car.  
"Slow, what do you want Sam"  
Sam looked down at the phone.  
"I uh came out to tell you that I cracked dads cell phone and found a message on his phone from someone named Ellen, from 3 months ago"  
That got Deans attension he looked up and walked over to Sam, wiping his hands on a cloth.  
"Alright, lets here it"  
Sam played the message for Dean.  
"John, its Ellen, dont be stubborn you know we can help,Ash has some information about the demon, call back"  
Dean and Sam shared a look "Who the hell is Ellen and Ash and why did dad save that message? Sam go ask Bobby if we can borrow a car"  
Dean and sam pulled up infront of an old barn looking building and got out of the van that made Dean feel like a soccer mom.  
Dean read the sign "Roadhouse, lets see if this is the place"  
They walked in and saw that the bar was empty, Sam went one way and Dean went the other. All of a sudden Dean felt a gun behind his back, he got the gun away and pointed it at the blonde women, before she punched him in the face to get the gun back, he called out to Sam for some help but found that Sam also had a gun to his back from an older women, she was the one to speak first.  
"Who the hell are you two?"  
"My names Sam and thats my brother Dean, you called our dad..."  
Ellen interupted Sam once she realized who they were.  
"Wait, Winchester?"  
Sam looked at Dean then back to the older women "yea, who are you?"  
The women dropped her gun the blonde one doing the same.  
"Names Ellen Harvelle, thats my daughter Jo, so youre Johns boys"  
Ellen gave dean some ice for his eye to stop the swelling, he was getting mad that they seemed to know an awful lot about him and his family and he had no idea who they were, he stood up and walked over to Ellen.  
"Look, how do you know our dad and what was with that message you left him"  
Ellen looked at him, hands on her hip, Jo just stood there with a smirk on her face.  
"Boy you mind your tone with me, you can just leave and tell John to come here himself if you are not going to show some respect"  
Ellen noticed the look on the boys face.  
"He didnt send you did he?"  
Sam looked at her with sad eyes "No, the demon got him before he could get it I guess"  
Jo looked at both of them knowing what it felt like to lose a father "Sorry to hear that, mom told me that you were close to him Dean"  
Dean looked at her with a hard blank stare that Jo has seen before.  
"Im fine now whos Ash and what can you tell us about the demon"  
Ellen looked at Jo before sighing then looked back at Dean.  
"Ash is on the way back from a hunt, should be here in a few minutes, Ill get you a beer while you wait, Jo honey go get the first aid kit for Ash"  
A few minutes later the doors opened and a medium height women with brown hair pulled up in a pony tail walked to the bar, the boys stoped playing pool and watched as Ellen opened the first aid kit to stich up a cut on her arm and Jo handed her a beer.  
Sam looked to Dean. "Think thats Ash?"  
They walked over to the bar and the girl looked at them then a smile came to her face.  
"You must be Johns boys, nice to meet you Im Ash"  
Sam and Dean looked at her with confusuion.  
"Im Sam thats Dean, your the Ash that can help with the demon?"  
She looked at them and put her hunter face on, a look that Dean knew all that well, hide any emotions and just work.  
"Ya, I can, I owed John so I kept an eye out and got a file on it, I keep it hidden cause you never know"  
The boys just shook there heads understanding. Ellen looked at her daugter Jo.  
"Jo honey can you go stock up the basement"  
Jo laughed and looked at Ash.  
"Youre going to get it now Ash, hope your armed"  
Ash laughed at Jo as she went to the basement, then looked to her mother who had a look on her face that could kill. Dean and Sam were watching the scene infront of them with confusuon.  
"Boys this demon is a evil son of the bitch, and I dont want my daughter to get dragged into your mess"  
"Ma.."  
"Ill get to you in a minute Ash!"  
After that she just sat there waiting. Dean was beyond pissed who the hell was this women to tell him about the demon thats ruinded his family.  
"Who the hell are you to lecture us about the demon weve been hunting all our lives, if Ash can help kill the son of a bitch then why not!"  
"Hes right ma, how can I not.."  
All of a sudden you can hear a slap, Ellen had slapped Ash. Ellen looked at her with tears in her eyes. Ash recomposed herself.  
"Look ma, I know how you feel about hunting. I lost him to you know, this is how I feel connected to him, I cant not hunt with knowing whats out there. This is who I am, all I am."  
She looked at Sam who had a glimmer of tears in his eyes then to Dean who had a hard expression on his face.  
"Im all in, lets go"  
Ellen banged her fists on the bar, Jo was coming into the room wondering about all the tension in the room.  
"You leave, thats it were done, I cant lose you to"  
Ash stopped at the door turning around to look at her mom then to her baby sister Jo  
"Jo, take care of her, love you both"  
Jo smiled sadly to her.  
Sam, Dean, and Ash left the roadhouse behind and began the drive to Bobbys, Ash had her two duffle bags in the back one of wepons one with her clothing etc. since she would be travelling with the boys in their car.  
The drive was silent except for the low song Parinoid by Black Sabbath. Of course Sam was the first one to break the silence.  
"Ash who were you two fighting about, whod you loose"  
Dean shot Sam a look, to which he just shrugged.  
"I lost my dad, we were very close. It was a few years ago we were on a hunt, he didnt come back, but I did, now I have to live with it"  
She turned to look out the window, but also saw a glimpse of Dean gripping the stearing wheel so hard that his knuckles where white. After that no one spoke till they got to Bobbys. When they pulled up Bobby was on the front porch and he looked pissed.  
They stepped out of the van and before anyone said anything Bobby yelled.  
"Ashley Marie Harvelle! do you know that I just got an ear full from your mother"  
Dean and Sam stood back while Ash walked up to Bobby, who pulled her into a fierce hug.  
"Damn girl its good to see you, its been too long, Im glad youre not hunting alone anymore, well you two idjits you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in"  
Ash laughed and looked back at the boys. After a bbq and Ash and Bobby catching up, the four hunters sat in the living room each with a beer in hand listening as Ash told them what she knew, they were impressed thats for sure. Around midnight Bobby and Sam both went off to bed, Dean sat watching tv drinking, Ash went to the fridge and got another beer then went to on to the front porch sitting on the chair looking out at the salvage yard when she heard the screen door open and close. She looked over to see Dean with another beer in his hand, he took a seat in the chair next to her. Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours. Dean looked at his car.  
"Its because of me my dads not here"  
Ash looked at Dean knowing that look on his face it was distant just like the one she had after her dad,  
"How do you know Dean"  
"I was in a coma from the accident and the demon, they didnt think I was going to make it. Then im awake and all good, shortly after that dad died. He made a deal, no hes gone and Im here"  
Ash could see the tears in Deans eyes threating to spill, without thinking she grabbed his hand he didnt move his, but kept looking at the car. She siged.  
"Me and my dad were hunting a wearwolf, we thought there was only one so imagine our surpirse when its mate jumped out at us. It came at me and the next thing I knew my dad had pushed me outta the way, when I looked at my dad the wearwolf had bit him, I killed it and got dad back to the hotel..."  
Dean was looking at her by this time, She took a deep breath and continued.  
"I remeber thinking how stupid he was to push me and take the fall. I cleaned him up and Ill never forget the look in his eyes as he told me Id have to kill him. I wouldnt do it untill I knew for sure, but the next night he turned he came at me and I had no choice I had to shoot."  
She got up and stood at the railing looking down, so Dean couldnt see the tears.  
"I think everyday that if he hadnt pushed me out of the way hed still be here, but he made a choice to save me, he gave his life so that I can live mine. So believe me Dean when I say I know what you are going through. So now you have a choice you gonna sit here and close yourself off from Bobby and your brother, or are you gonna fight?"  
Dean stod up and walked to where Ash was and put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. When he looked into her eyes he saw someone that was just as lost and broken as he was. He bent down and kissed her. When they broke apart she looked at him and they gave eachother a small smile before she grabbed the side of his face and kissed him again. Dean grabbed her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waste. The next thing you know they are in one of the cars in the salvage yard. Both knowing that they both needed this release. She was on top of him kissing from his chest back to his lips, while he was removing her bra, by this time both had thier shirts and jeans off. He was now ontop and kissing from her stomach to her neck. Neither wanting to wait anymore he enters her and they start moving in synch, slowly at first then speeding up both wanting to feel something anything. Her nails scratching down his back, she arrived first then shortly after he did. He kissed her and they both got dressed still no words being spoken. They sat back down on the porch feelling a little less broken, knowing that they had eachother from this day forward.

**THE END**

**I may do a second story with them later on once my other two are done. I havent decided yet.**


End file.
